1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic training equipment and, more specifically, to a device that can be used for rebounding activities such as rebounding a soccer ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of rebounding devices to return a soccer ball, baseball or other object to a user after that person has kicked, thrown or otherwise projected the ball at the rebounder is known in the art. Many of the rebounders currently found in the marketplace, however, are not built to withstand heavy or prolonged usage.